videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiyo Chan: The Rescue of Mr. Tadakichi
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive Capcom |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Chiyo Chan: The Rescue of Mr. Tadakichi is a platform game featuring Chiyo Chan from Azumanga Daioh developed by Azumanga Interactive and Capcom, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD, and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. In six different levels and with four different special power outfits it features Chiyo Chan on her journey to find her dog Mr. Tadakichi. The game is a hack of "The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse" on Super Nintendo and Game Boy Advance. The only differences are the title screen and ending cutscene uses music from Azumanga Daioh, and the enemies and boss sprites are completely changed to fit the theme. The Bandai CD version adds animated cutscenes with voice acting. Story Chiyo Chan, Mr. Tadakichi, Sakaki and Osaka are playing catch in the park. When it is Sakaki's turn to throw the ball, she accidentally throws it too far. Tadakichi runs off chasing the ball and Sakaki runs after Tadakichi, leaving Chiyo Chan alone. Chiyo goes searching for her friends after a while, but falls down a cliff into a strange magical land. Later, Chiyo meets Chiyo Father who tells Chiyo that Tadakichi was taken by the evil Dark Father. Chiyo Chan sets out to find her friend and stop Dark Father's tyranny. Outfits Chiyo Chan can wear four different types of outfits in the game. Some outfits can be upgraded in the general stores found scattered throughout the game. The outfit Chiyo starts with, is her traditional clothing. It allows her to grab certain objects and items and spin-throw them. Chiyo's second outfit, the arabian outfit, is awarded to her in the beginning of the second level and allows Chiyo to shoot magic at her enemies. The size of the magic blasts depends on how long it is charged. However, shooting magic empties Chiyo's magic meter, which is refilled by collecting a magical lamp item. Additionally, Chiyo Chan can breathe underwater and control magical carpets with the magician outfit. The firefighter uniform that Chiyo finds in the third level lets her spray a continuous water stream at enemies. In addition, the water stream can be used to put out fires, push blocks and form icicles. Similarly to the magician outfit, spraying water with the firefighter uniform drains Chiyo's water meter which is refilled by collecting the fire hydrant item. In the fourth level of the game Sakaki gives Chiyo Chan the mountain-climbing gear, which allows Chiyo to use a grappling hook to attach to certain objects. She can then hoist or swing herself on top of them. Moreover, her grappling hook can be used to grab items. The grappling hook can also be used as an offensive weapon to stun enemies and remove their protection. In the Bandai CD and PocketTurbo Plus versions Yuka was added to the game as a playable character. She is identical in gameplay to Chiyo Chan, though. Additionally, four mini-games for both Single-player and multiplayer were added to the PocketTurbo Plus version. The multiplayer mini-games were played with the PocketTurbo Plus link cable and only one cartridge was needed to play with a friend. Notably, the Bandai CD and PocketTurbo Plus ports also introduced a save feature. Voice Actors (Bandai CD Only) Japanese : Tomoko Kaneda as Chiyo Chan : Sakura Nogawa as Yuka : Norio Wakamoto as Chiyo Father : Koji Tsujitani as Dark Father : Yuu Asakawa as Sakaki : Yuki Matsuoka as Osaka English : Jessica Boone as Chiyo Chan : Mariela Ortiz as Yuka : Jason Douglas as Chiyo Father and Dark Father : Christine Auten as Sakaki : Kira Vincent-Davis as Osaka Box Art Chiyo Chan The Rescue of Mr Tadakichi Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme Chiyo Chan The Rescue of Mr Tadakichi Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution Chiyo Chan The Rescue of Mr Tadakichi Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD Chiyo Chan The Rescue of Mr Tadakichi Box Art 4.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games